Always dying for an Avatar
by ameliexfairy
Summary: This is my first Fanfic. It is an AU following the recent episode 8 of LOK. I really hope you like it and I would really like some feedback. Thanks ;D


Korra lay slumpt in her cell, blood encrusted across her face. After Tarrlock had shut her in that van she had passed out from the pain, and now she began to regain consciousness. Korra pushed herself up onto her elbow and tenderly probed her head. "OW!" she seethed under her breath, her fingers came away bloody. Suddenly becoming aware of her surroundings she squinted into the dark abyss around her, Tarrlock's dark form emerged like a shadow. His pretentious stance made her blood boil, like a wild cat she flung herself at the bars, he only chuckled in response. "Let me go! You bastard I knew I should never have trusted you, you you RAT!" she screamed. "Oh now come come Korra I don't think you're in any position to be throwing around such foul words. I did warn you that if you got in my way I would remove you" she could sense the anger like venom in his words. "What your doing is wrong accusing innocent people we need to protect them too! I am the avata...". "Oh shut up!" he shouted back grabbing hold of the bars rattling the cage, "You are nothing you have done nothing. I am sick of your constant bravado but what have you really accomplished sed avatar? Nothing I am protecting our people I am taking control, and your mission is getting in the way!" The words swam in Korras head, and down to her sickening stomach, what had she actually done other than catch a few equalists. Tarrlock's presence made her remember again just what she was fighting for, "You can say all you like Tarrlock; it still doesn't mean that what your doing is right. You think you have everyone wrapped around your little finger but guess what you don't have everyone. You don't have the people , the ones who matter, and you don't have me!"; in defiance she brought her face close up to the bars almost touching Tarrlock's face, eyes level. His eyes glowered at her, for a moment he glanced down at his feet, but then he looked back up at her with a bitter grin on his face. His fingers began to twist like a dancing snake, and her body began to writhe in pain. The blood in her body rushed around uncontrollably and her heart beat became more and more erratic, only a pained groan managed to escape from her mouth. Her body was becoming numb in places and in other's hot and burning, it carried on for ages until finally her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted into an unforgiving sleep.

A faint scratching awoke her with a start, she looked around frantically, it was coming from above her. A sudden flash of red, she looked around confused, the sound of small skittering feet echoed around her. All of a sudden it was silent and then out the corner of her eye she saw a small black and white ear appear followed by another. "PABU!" she cried, she had never felt so happy to see him in her life, he ran up along her arms and around her neck she pressed her face into his soft fur; if Pabu was here then the others can't be far behind. As if on cue a small rectangle of light appeared before her and Bolin's face looked in, his eyes searching erratically. "Bolin!" she pressed herself against the cage, her enthusiasm was met with an "sshhhhhhh get back Korra". Taking Pabu in her arms she scuttled to the far side of the cage and placed her back towards Bolin. The metal door creaked and whined, the bolts beginning to buckle, the door flew across the room and slammed into the wall next to her. Light flooded the room, Pabu escaped from her arms and she followed his moving form through the disturbed dust, Bolin stood in the doorway. Mako appeared at his side, "nice work bro, now let's get moving". Korra stuck her arms through the bars like flags and Mako's hands instantly clasped onto hers and her brought his face up to the bars. "Korra are you okay are you hurt?" Mako searched her body for any visible wounds, "your hea...". "I'm fine Mako I just..I thought you wouldn't find me.." A tear rolled down her cheek, she felt ashamed she was the avatar, but Mako responded with a soft squeeze of her hand. "We're gonna get you out of here right now okay?" Korra nodded her head, feeling reassured, she was going to let this break her. Bolin tried to twist the metal and bash at it but nothing happened, "Nothings working Mako I think this cage was made especially for Korra bending is useless!" Mako came up to his side and examined the lock, "Looks like we're going to have to do this the old way, watch and learn, go keep watch Bolin", Bolin nodded and retreated to the doorway. Mako produced a long metal prong and crouching down next to the lock he began to pick away at it, for a moment Korra let herself just gaze at Mako's face watching him concentrate. In seconds Korra heard a satisfying click, Mako looked up at her with a wicked grin. He swung the door open and taking Korra by the arm literally pulled her out of the cage and into his arms, both of them let out a long sigh. Mako pulled back looking at her now with determination on his face, "Lets go".

They took off towards the door, she was ready to fight. Panicked angry voices carried down the hall, Korra ducked just as a fire ball sailed over her head, she sent back some blind shots. Through the dust she could see figures being flung about, their tired groans carried through the thick air as they slumped to the floor. She readied herself, hands poised to fire, Mako and Bolin mirroring her defensive stance side by side. The dust began to stir as the figure started towards them, Korra pushed her hands forwards then back to her side and when she pushed forward again a ball of fire emanated from her finger tips. It cast a glow along the walls as it made its way down the hall. Through the silent anticipation Korra heard a "what the?" confused she stood up straight, the stranger staggered into view finally, erratically patting their back to put out some flames before coming to a stop in front of the bewildered three."Tenzin? I I I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you!" He looked round that same tired look in his eyes Korra threw herself at him, for a moment he looked down startled but then resigned to patting her head. "Common we don't have time for this" he coughed "Tarrlock is surely to be alerted to our whereabouts and he won't be far from finding us." They snuck along the hall Korra and Mako to the left, Tenzin and Bolin to the right, they hugged the wall. A group of benders rounded the corner running at them, Mako spun out first shooting well aimed fire balls taking out at least three men. Tenzin expertly concocted a storming ball or air and putting on leg back thrust his whole upper body forward sending it forward like a tsunami of fingers punching and grabbing. Like pins they scattered across the floor and the trio had to pick their way through the moaning mess of bodies. Again they were cornered by skilled benders sending attack after attack, Bolin pushed down into his knees and up into his shoulders, as he did this the floor rose up and they gathered behind it. Panting Bolin said "what are we gonna do they just keep coming!" as he said this a blast of fire curled around the edges tendrils reaching out to catch them. Korra leapt up followed closely by Mako and Bolin she pulled her hands into her chest forming a wild ball of flames and sent it out followed closely by another, while they manoeuvred around Mako and Bolin fired off a barrage of shots hitting those pre occupied with Korra's previous attack. She composed a pulsing ball of air, feeling it grow inside her, then propelled it outwards. With that she leapt over the manipulated barrier and tore through the defences sending men toppling behind her winded and scorched, Mako Bolin and Tenzin followed closely behind taking down those who escaped her sudden rush of fury.

Korra ran out into a large room but before she knew it she was knocked back with a potent punch of water, the others quickly came to her defence. She pushed up landing on her feet and shoved through Mako and Bolin sending out punches of air, rock and fire like extensions of her own limbs. Her fury kept her going pushing Tarrlock back until they stood meters apart, Tenzin Mako and Bolin were engaged in a fight with Tarrlock's increasing number of men. So this was it maybe the big fight wasn't Amon it was the one person she had been campaigning with this whole time, she felt so foolish having not listened to Tenzin he was always right. "So I see you got your little friends to come help you. Hell Avatar why can't you just stay where you're wanted, out of my way!" his voice grew with anger. The walls burst with water the pipes spitting it out like putrid wine, it pooled around her feet. "I know you don't like to hear this Tarrlock but I'm the Avatar! I will stop you and you will fail I am destined to save these people which means you are destined to fail!" Tarrlock shot a thick warp of water at her, she brought her arms together in front of her building a wall of fire, the water dissipated around her. She pulled away quickly building a quaking globe of fire, lunging forward the force rolled of her body down through her arms and out, the ball of fire grew and then launched away from her body, tendrils of hair and scorched clothing undulated from the force. Tarrlock caught the side of the ball which sent him cowering back, but Korra didn't stop. Kicking and drilling out different forms that she didn't even know she knew. She came to a stop meters away from him, he still stood powerful and dominant. "Very good maybe I was wrong about you Avatar, but yet again you were wrong about me". A massive current dynamic and electric swept up from his arms and out towards Korra, she couldn't move. It engulfed her, lifting her off her feet, in the distance she could hear worried shouts. She was slammed into the wall then into the floor, she never knew he was so powerful, she coughed and spluttered trying to compose herself but she was clumsy with pain and her senses were dulled.

"Korra!" Mako shouted running towards her, but in mid run her froze and a cry of pain clawed its way out of his mouth. Tarrlock stood with his hand outstretched towards Mako his every twitch sending a current of pain through his twitching body. And with the other he dragged Korra up onto her feet his hand around her throat. She went limp in his grasp not even bothering to choke, Tenzin and Bolin watched helpless. "Look at you now Avatar how great are you now?" he chuckled. Tenzin rushed towards them but landed in a pile thrashing with pain, "and you Tenzin always had to have something to disagree about didn't you, well soon it'll be all over". "Not yet" Korra managed to choke, she only managed a small flicker but it was enough to singe Tarrlock's fingers into release. "You bitch! I was going to kill you quickly before but no I don't feel so obliging". He sent a crest of water making Korra topple over, but she quickly rose up and sent out a whip of water lashing his face and his torso. "I am not done yet" she stammered "I will not stop until I breathe my last breath" a raw bellow burst past her lips and a long with it a fierce pulsating line of fire, but Tarrlock blocked it easily. Korra sank to the floor clicking her fingers but she was spent, Tarrlock walked over to her quaking body, panels falling from the ceiling, Bolin squatted next to Mako's slumpt body whispering pleads for his safety. Korra looked up into Tarrlock's face, and she wouldn't look away until the final blown came. He raised his hand over her head and she could feel the blood pooling in her eyes her vision going blurry. But suddenly she was knocked back grating her elbows along the floor. She looked at where she had just been kneeling stunned, Tenzin stood in her place. His strong capable hands produced a sickening blow into Tarrlock's belly. "Korra you must get out of here the place is going to collapse." In the fight the walls had been damaged and they were falling away as Tenzin spoke. "You must take your friends and leave or you'll be trapped!" Korra's brain stuttered over the words "I can't leave you Tenzin I'm not leaving you Tenzin!" She regained her fighting stance but staggered trying to regain her balance. "Please Korra you are not meant to die here and we all are if you don't get out!". Tarrlock had started pulling himself of the floor. "But Tenzin what about.. I can't... But you'll". "Now common Korra you don't think I was the son of an avatar and didn't learn a few tricks along the way?"

The walls were crumbling away around them and big chunks of rock began plummeting down to the floor. "Now please just this once Korra could you do as you're told!". Tarrlock was up on his feet and was seething pulling up the water around his feet into a wall of torment, Tenzin Pushed out his hands counteracting it with his own shield of air. Korra's fisted her hands and looked up at him, he turned to look at her a scared but urging smile played across his always so serious lips, it said goodbye. Korra nodded, he returned the same gesture of respect. She backed away unable to take her eyes away from his. But finally she turned away, she ran over to Bolin and Mako who was finally regaining his posture. "We have to go!" she shouted over the crashing water and rocks. She reached for Mako's arm and pulled him up so he rested against her. Bolin looked into her eyes "what about Tenzin?" he asked, looking over to him dodging an angry blast of water, he looked back into Korra's hardened face. He nodded a silent form of agreement passing between them, together they carried Mako out into the open lobby just outside. Korra turned to where they had come from but Bolin grabbed her, "don't it's too dangerous". "I got everyone to safety didn't I!" she screamed, "I tried but I have to go back for him, I can't just say I gave up!". "You promised Korra". "Fuck promises!" she wrenched her arm away and ran for the door but a dark rumbling echoed around the walls, the walls began to collapse, Korra ran harder. She ran into the door way, "Tenzin!" she shouted her hands cupped willing her pleads to travel farther. Tenzin dodged a tearing blow and knocked Tarrlock onto the floor. He turned to face her. "RUN!" she screamed, but Tenzin just stood and smiled as the ceiling caved in over his head.

Korra couldn't breathe, she couldn't feel her legs. She sank to the floor, tears making her blind. Mako and Bolin came behind her. She began to tear at the rubble pulling away stones just for more to fill its place. "Korra. Stop" Mako said looking at her with such pain. "no" she said "help me" she whispered, "help me". Mako took hold of her arm but she just carried on digging away with the other, her hands beginning to bleed. "Help me" said getting louder and more desperate, almost as if she said it enough something would happen. "KORRA STOP!" Mako pulled her forcefully away taking hold of her waist as she kicked and thrashed, "STOP HELP ME PLEASE" he let her go and she fell to the floor sobs taking over her body and making it convulse with pain. "Korra there was nothing..." Bolin began but Korra turned on him and screamed. "THERE IS ALWAYS SOMETHING I COULD HAVE DONE. Don't you dare say that to me it is my job to save people!" she screamed Bolin cowering like a small dog. "Korra" Mako interrupted "Tenzin did this for you he saved you". "Why must you all feel the need to save me! I cannot stand here and all watch you die for me because I am the Avatar because you all think i'm so important I don't want it! I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS I NEVER ASKED FOR PEOPLE TO DIE IN MY PLACE! Why!" Korra began to push Mako, he didn't even try to stop her. "why! She began to mutter as if it was some sacred phrase that kept her from going mad. Mako pulled her into his coat and she collapsed against him, and they sank to the floor, Mako holding her like a child while rocking her until she stopped being so broken.


End file.
